Resistance
by Mina Miyaguchi
Summary: Karena jika di dekatnya aku menolak perasaan negatif—yang kalah oleh kupu-kupu-kupu-kupu di perutku. / Junhoe from IKon and Yeri from Red Velvet / Slight! Hanbin Bobby Soojung Joy Somi Tzuyu Chanwoo Saeron. DLDR.
**Resistance**

Karena jika di dekatnya aku menolak perasaan negatif—yang kalah oleh kupu-kupu-kupu-kupu di perutku.

.

.

Besok gue ulangan mtk minat dan malah bikin ginian hahahaha gue mulai kehilangan arah. Anggap saja karena gue sayang June (dan Yeri yang dekat-dekat June). So, enjoy!

(p.s cerita ini adalah cerita ketiga tapi sebenernya gak masalah, tapi gue sarankan membaca cerita sebelumnya biar enak kayak dipangku june (no) :

1) Realize : s/11838190/1/Realize

2) Reason : s/11850556/1/Reason

.

.

" _We got the G! O! Go go go! We got the F-I-G-H-T! We got the fight, fight to win! Go~ SIA!"_

Yeri memanjat tangga manusia yang dibentuk teman-temannya, meskipun takut dia menikmati posisinya sebagai _flyer_ yang akan 'terbang'. Seragam pemandu sorak berkerutnya ditiup angin dan poni panjangnya sedikit menusuk mata tapi Yeri tidak pernah sesenang sekarang sepanjang karirnya sebagai _cheerleader_.

Kak Soojung sebagai _flyer_ utama meneriakkan nama sekolah mereka.

" _Go! Fight! Win!_ " teriak Yeri sambil menggoyangkan pom-pom _shocking pink_ di tangannya – _June,_ tambah Yeri dalam hati—sebelum dia melompat. Terdengar teriakan dari berbagai sudut tribun. Penonton memang mengantisipasi penampilan _cheers_ sekolah Yeri yang gak pernah absen dari tiga besar pemandu sorak terbaik.

Teman-teman yang berjaga di bawah menangkapnya sebelum kembali berhamburan membentuk formasi segitiga. Suara Avril Lavigne yang melatarbelakangi musik kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

Junhoe meminum isotoniknya sampai habis setengah dalam sekali tegak. Rasanya di lapangan liga dan latihan memang beda. Dia cukup puas walaupun hanya diturunkan selama sepuluh menit sepanjang pertandingan.

"Jun,"

Junhoe berbalik. Sebuah handuk putih yang masih ditempel logo minimarket tersodor di hadapannya. "Iya, Kak?"

"Lap keringatmu. Abis ini kita foto sama walikota."

Junhoe mangut-mangut saja. Cukup kaget juga tiba-tiba Hanbin bersikap sebagai kakak kelas yang baik padanya. Padahal si Ketua Ekskul nyaris mendepaknya dari tim beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Oh, iya."

"Kenapa, Kak?"

" _Good job_ , btw."

Junhoe mengangguk. Dia senang meskipun Hanbin gak meminta maaf sama secara verbal. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari gerombolan cewek berseragam biru dan _pink_. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat Yeri sedang asik mengambil foto bersama Joy.

 _Bener,_ pikir Junhoe. _Problems seem smaller when you see it in a bigger scale_ , _Yer_.

"Junhoe!" teriak Joy. Joy memang kenal Junhoe karena kebetulan satu SMP. "Kamu ngeliatin ke sini mulu, mau ikut foto, ya?"

"Kepalamu!" protes Junhoe.

Sayangnya cewek dengan ikat rambut hijau itu malah menghampiri Junhoe dan menariknya tanpa ampun. Junhoe suka lupa kalau Joy itu yang di atas rata-rata bukan hanya tingginya saja. Kepalag ditarik jadi Junhoe mengikuti saja langkah bersemangat Joy.

"Ayo foto bertiga!" Joy tertawa riang. Yeri menatapnya dengan pandangan histeris. Joy pura-pura tidak sadar. Dia mau balas dendam sama celetukan Yeri di kantin kemarin-kemarin.

Junhoe akhirnya pasrah karena tahu Joy gak akan melepaskannya.

Yeri ingin menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri dengan bangga karena mampu memegang ponselnya tanpa gemetaran. Joy tersenyum iseng dan mendorong Junhoe dengan tangan sehingga cowok itu makin mendekat ke arah Yeri yang gak bisa bergerak karena memegang hape.

Joy tiba-tiba pamit setelah dua kali foto.

"Mau nyamperin pacar dulu, nih." Joy tertawa. "Kalian foto berdua sana!"

Joy menatap Yeri dengan tatapan aku-akan-mencekikmu-kalau-sampai-gak-foto-berdua-Junhoe. Yeri menelan ludah.

"Ayo, foto lagi" ajak Junhoe. Nyaris seperti bukan ajakan karena Junhoe mengucapkannya dengan datar tapi Yeri sudah senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Muka June agak ke depan biar aku gak keliatan gede banget."

"Oke."

Junhoe memajukan kepalanya dan Yeri memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Junhoe.

Setelah beberapa foto mereka berhenti. "Ih, aku kucel banget ya?" keluh Yeri tanpa sadar. "Padahal yang habis tanding kamu tapi yang kayak mandi aku."

"Aku tadi hanya turun sebentar, kok." Junhoe menenangkan. "Lagipula Yeri kelihatan biasa aja."

Yeri cemberut—lagi lagi tanpa sadar. "Jadi Yeri kucel tiap hari, dong?"

"Enggak gitu.." Junhoe kehilangan kata-kata karena Yeri imut banget minta dicubit sampai nangis.

Yeri gak berbicara lagi tapi bibirnya masih maju. Junhoe jadi merasa tidak enak dan dia khawatir karena saat perasaannya tidak enak maka ekspresinya justru makin galak. Dia takut Yeri salah paham.

"Maksudnya Yeri masih cantik begini juga."

Yeri mendongak dengan pipi semerah muda buah plum matang. "Makasih," gumannya pelan.

Junhoe mengangguk tanpa berbicara membuat suasana jadi canggung. Yeri berputar otak bagaimana cara melanjutkan pembicaraan atau berpisah tanpa _awkward_ padahal biasanya dia punya mulut kereta api.

"Eh, bayi-bayi yang berduaan di situ!" Bobby—ketua ekskul paling mesum se-SIA—berteriak ke arah Yeri dan Junhoe. "Ayo foto ramai-ramai."

"Maaf, Kak. Keasyikan foto sendiri," ledek Joy diiringi tawa yang lain. Yeri jadi punya keinginan mengganti isi _Mane n' Tail_ Joy dengan _hair removal_. _Kenapa yang seperti dia bisa punya pacar dan orang yang mengejar-ngejar sekaligus, sih_?

Tawa yang sempat reda justru makin terdengar lagi saat Yeri dan Junhoe bergabung. "Kenapa jauh-jauhan?" ledek Somi. "Tzuyu saja daritadi nempel ke Chanwoo."

"Heh!" Tzuyu dan Chanwoo yang masih sama-sama malu-malu kucing akhinya saling beringsut menjauh tapi hanya sedetik karena dengan cepat Saeron kembali mendorong Tzuyu mendekati cowoknya.

Yeri mau marah-marah ke teman-temannya tapi malu ada kakak kelas dan Junhoe sendiri keliatan santai (atau datar?) sehingga reaksi dia cuman cemberut dan menyelip di antara Joy dan Saeron.

"June-junemu itu ngeliatin ke sini," bisik Saeron.

"Diam kau curut."

"Menyuruh diam tapi mukanya merah," ledek Joy.

"Berisik kau curut besar."

Joy dan Saeron tertawa geli. Yeri mau meyuruh mereka diam tapi ponselnya berbunyi.

 _ **Teman-temanmu memang berisik semua ya?**_

 _ **Dari tadi Chanwoo ikut berisik padaku karena Tzuyu meledeki kamu depan dia**_

Yeri terkekeh kecil. Dia memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat ke arah Junhoe yang tampak sebal. Sebenarnya dia juga berada di posisinya Junhoe tapi ekspresi terganggu Junhoe sangat menghibur.

 _ **Iya, dan aku terjebak temenan sama mereka (cry)**_

 _ **June sabar ya, baru Tzuyu belum Joy**_

 _ **Aku kenal Joy dari smp btw**_

 _ **Oh, pantes joy berani geret kamu?**_

 _ **Untung gabotak kenal dia bertahun tahun**_

 _ **Aku pernah botak karena dia lho**_

 _ **Serius? Kok bisa? (laugh)**_

Yeri melirik Junhoe yang mengetik dengan perasaan antusias. Pasti ceritanya lucu banget. Sayangnya fotografer di depan bilang kameranya sudah siap sehingga mereka harus berpose.

 _Nanti lagi ya_ , Junhoe mengisyaratkan dengan mulut dan tangannya. Yeri mengangguk lalu tersenyum kura-kura.

Saeron dan Joy saling pandang tahu sama tahu. "Pajak jadian lima sekawan harus paling besar kalau kamu sampai jadian!" bisik Joy. Wajah Yeri sukses memerah seketika.

 **A/N : Thank you for all the reviews~ you're all so lovely~ it literally gimme small heart attack when review comes in less than 3 hours lololol~** btw, you can hit me on twt: baebypanda or ig: nadazakiya oh, I have new born kkt with only a few friend it will be nice if you add me on kkt: danceinstorm. **And since I will reply your message in PM. So for guest;**

 **Rkpim: itu ada bobby! Sayangnya since this series revolves around June-Yeri gabisa masukin side chara banyak banyak**

 **Nara: moi loveliest sweet bun! Terimakasih double reviewnya lol, ini canu juwi tapi cuman seiprit trololol**

 **Yercil: thank you dd~**

 **Yoyo: padahal yoyo sukanya Joy, ayolo~**


End file.
